ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW House of Glass (2016)
Background House of Glass features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Dynasty. It also features matches that are centered around the stipulation of glass. At Territorial Invasion, Lucian Black retained his EAW World Heavyweight Championship against Eclipse Diemos. However, Jacob Senn would rush out post-match and attack him, holding the championship high in the air, before leaving him beaten. The following Dynasty, Dynasty GM Sebastian Monroe demanded an explanation for his actions. Jacob Senn would state that he felt undervalued that he was the true face of Dynasty, while Lucian Black was just supported by the machine and that's why he got to where he is. Jacob would claim a title shot, but Monroe would initially refuse by stating that he would never give him a world title shot, but Jacob would state that he had Godfather's Gift: a contract he won at Pain for Pride stating that Zack Crash must give him whatever he desired. Jacob used this to gain an open contract for a World Heavyweight Championship match and used it to gain his title match against Lucian. After the show, it was announced on the EAW Feed that Lucian Black would be fined $500 due to an assault he made against Jacob Senn backstage. The next week, Jacob Senn and Lucian Black would meet in the ring and discuss about the events that have taken place. This would end with both men agreeing to face one another in the staple match of House of Glass, Glass Wallz. Finally, Jacob Senn would shove Lucian Black in frustration only to be met with a massive spear and left on the floor holding his stomach while Lucian held the title belt high. The final week before House of Glass, Lucian Black was set to take on Hades in the opening match of the show. However, Devan Dubian would interrupt and make the match a no-contest through attacking Hades before it could start. This opened up an opportunity for Jacob Senn to assault Lucian Black with a steel chair. In the main event, Devan Dubian defeated Jacob Senn through a count-out. However, Lucian Black would respond with his own attack, spearing him on the stage. The two would fight all across the arena until they got to the concession stands, where security caught up and stopped them from doing any more damage to the arena. Dynasty GM Sebastian Monroe had announced that he would be searching for the next contender to take on EAW Interwire Champion TLA in the near future. After Angelo had successfully defeated a newcomer in Rocco Wilder, Sebastian Monroe announced him as the first person in the match to determine the next contender. The following week, Tig Kelly was able to pull off a victory over V and Piff Fumador in a triple threat match, with Monroe allowing him entry into the contenders match after the performance. Finally, Ross Vegas picked up an impressive victory against Rocco Wilder himself, in which afterward, he was announced as the final man in the Interwire Championship Match. On the Dynasty after Territorial Invasion, Tig Kelly pulled off the victory and became the number one contender for the EAW Interwire Championship in the main event. During a meeting with Sebastian Monroe, both men would come to terms on a stipulation for their title match, making it a Glass Rules Match. In a singles match, Tig Kelly would defeat Hurricane Hawk with ease. He would make it known that he was coming for the championship during his celebration. After failing to gain the acclaimed title opportunity at Territorial Invasion, Devan Dubian returned to Dynasty with a goal to become Hall of Fame Champion. He voiced these concerned and made it clear that he wanted the opportunity. The following week, Devan met with Dynasty GM Sebastian Monroe and let him know that he wanted the chance to be Hall of Fame Champion. Sebastian Monroe would give him a contender's match for House of Glass against someone he would tell him later. At the end of the night, Devan Dubian would face off against EAW Interwire Champion TLA and due to an interference by Hades, TLA would win the match. Hades would then attack Devan and announce that he would be the man to face Devan for the title shot at House of Glass. The next show, Hades would be pitted up against Lucian Black. The match would result in a no-contest due to Hades being assault by Devan Dubian before the match could start. The fight would continue to spill to the backstage area until Sebastian Monroe would intervene. He would state that the match would be a Glass Deathmatch and that if either of them interfered in the main event, the match would be cancelled. In the main event, Devan Dubian would defeat Jacob Senn via count-out. Dynasty GM Sebastian Monroe also announced the return of a fan favorite match, The Glass Gauntlet. This year, it would be contested with individuals instead of teams and announced that it would be to determine a number one contender to the EAW Interwire Championship. The first entry to be announced would be a man that would be signed on the spot by Sebastian Monroe in Drake Jaeger, a former EAW Tag Team Champion. In the first qualifier match, Ross Vegas would defeat Fraser MacKenzie to get back into the title hunt. Next, Anthony Leonhart would be able to pick up a shocking victory against ring veteran Adrian Christ himself. In the final qualifier of the night, Hurricane Hawk would qualify by defeating Tomas Elliot in singles competition. The final qualifiers would be held the following week with Kevin Devastation picking up a victory against V and Raymundo Rhyse picking up a victory against Lucas Johnson. In a singles match, Tig Kelly was able to defeat Hurricane Hawk. Matches Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2016